Vendetta
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: La felicidad que yo alguna vez llegue a añorar de pequeña se había esfumado. La sed de venganza no se borro cuando mate a aquel hombre. Y había olvidado lo que era ser Feliz...


**Los personajes de vocalod (incluyendo vocaloid) no son de mi propiedad; ni ningun otro que termine en "oid" Solo juego con ellos, lo hago sin fines de lucro y por placer propio. La trama, es 100% mía.**

**Disfrutalo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sountrack: Karakuri Burst Kagamine Rin & Len**

* * *

><p><strong>Vendetta.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dolor.<p>

Desesperación.

Impotencia.

Terror.

Odio.

Rencor.

No me quedaba nada. Estaba vacía, rota, sin esperanzas y sobre todo estaba sola. Todo lo preciado que podría tener quedo en el olvido o más bien quedo muerto. Todos habían muerto tratando de protegerme. Mi padre murió protegiéndonos a mamá, a mi hermano y a mí de un asaltante, murió tratando de salvarnos, mi madre había dado la vida una vez que mi padre había muerto había evitado que nos secuestraran y fuéramos mercancía del mercado negro.

-¡Corran!- grito mamá deteniendo la puerta de nuestra humilde casa.

-¡Madre!- grite con lágrimas.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Corran!-gritaba con desesperación.- Váyanse, escóndanse, busquen una manera de ser libres y que jamás los atrapen.

-Mamá…

-Vámonos Rin.- dijo mi gemelo jalando de mi mano.- Yo cuidaré de ella Madre.

-Los amo.- contesto llorando.- Cuídala Len, Rin, hija cuida de tu hermano.

-¡mamá!

Pero ya no pude protestar más, porque Len, me había llevado en brazos lejos de la casa. Corrimos cientos de metros, tratando de que ninguno de los hombres que nos buscaban nos encontrara. Tropecé varias veces, me respe las rodillas. Len me tomo de la mano y me sonrió. Él era lo único que me quedaba. Apretó mi mano y ambos emprendimos de nuevo el camino. Cuando llegamos a una de las colinas cerca del barrio pobre en el que vivíamos, pudimos divisar como una casa pequeña y humilde era quemada… Con una mujer adentro.

-Mamá…- susurré.

Llore en el pecho de mi gemelo. Lloré desconsoladamente y él me protegió como le prometió a mi madre. Ahora solo éramos nosotros dos. Solos, sin un lugar a donde ir. ¿Qué sería de nosotros?

-Len…-susurré aun pegada a su pecho

-Rin…- dijo levantando mi cabeza con su dedo índice.- Juré a mamá que te protegería, así sea con mi propia vida, así será…

-No digas eso.- dije limpiándome las lagrimas.- Ambos saldremos de esta.

Él no me respondió. Solo me sonrió y caminamos sin dirección.

Afortunadamente él y yo ya no éramos unos niños, teníamos quince años de edad y podíamos desempeñar un trabajo, al menos para mantenernos con vida algún tiempo. Afortunadamente una señora nos contrato como sirvientes. Len estaba agradecido infinitamente pero yo… No estaba segura de si trabajar ahí. Había algo en el esposo de esa señora que me infundía desconfianza. La manera tan lasciva con la que miraba a cada una de las sirvientas –incluyéndome a mi- daba miedo. Len no se daba cuenta, pero todas nosotras éramos acosadas con la mirada de aquel gordo y horrible hombre.

Vivimos en paz por algunos meses, con comida, techo y un trabajo seguro. Pero todo termino en aquella fatídica noche. Len estaba haciendo la guardia nocturna que siempre le correspondía, revisaba cada rincón de aquella enorme casa en donde vivíamos, y todo estaba tranquilo. Al parecer, pero no fue hasta que escucho sonidos extraños viniendo del sótano de la casa. Al cual solo entraba el señor de la casa; porque ni nuestra señora tenía permitido entrara ahí. Len, extrañado se asomo y sorprendió cuando encontró la puerta abierta. Entró a ver y quedo totalmente horrorizado.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin!- gritaba antes de entrar a nuestra habitación-¡Rin!

-¿Len que sucede?- pregunte extrañada, al verle el rostro distorsionado por el miedo, me preocupe ¿Len?

-Debemos irnos ¡YA!- dijo tomándome de la mano

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Len!

-¡El Señor está sacrificando a su mujer!- grito.- Esta… está haciendo un ritual con otras personas… su mujer… su mujer es el sacrificio.

Me quede paralizada. Sabía que tenía razón, aquel hombre no era de fiar. ¿Por qué matar aquella noble mujer? No sabía, pero al sentir como Len jalaba de mi mano reaccione. Ambos corrimos con toda la velocidad que podíamos, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a la entrada de aquella espantosa casa. Pero jamás llegamos.

En la entrada se encontraban cuatro hombres tapando la entrada. Ambos nos detuvimos precipitadamente. Mi pijama no me dejaba moverme con total facilidad. Len me coloco a espaldas de él y se posicionó para defenderme.

-Len…-susurré

-cuando diga que huyas… Huyes ¿De acuerdo?

-¡no!- grite- ¡no te dejaré!

-¡Hazme caso!- grito entre molesto y preocupado.

Solo asentí, las lágrimas hacían que mi voz se quebrara. Len respiro hondamente y cuando se iba a lanzar sobre aquellos hombres, a mi me jalaron de mi corto cabello. No pude evitar gritar de dolor. Len volteo asustado y su rostro fue de odio puro al ver como otros hombres me tomaban de los cabellos jalándome como si fuera un animal

-¡RIN!- grito

Pero no pudo ayudarme, en medio de la oscuridad y con la escasa luz que proporcionaban aquellas lámparas de aceite pude ver como esos hombres que protegían la entrada lo agarraban y comenzaban a golpearlo. No se tentaron ni un poco el corazón. Golpearon con saña y furia a mi hermano gemelo, lo lastimaron hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente. Yo no podía gritar, la persona que me tenía había colocado una navaja en mi garganta, cualquier movimiento y estaba desollada. Después uno de ellos cargo a Len en sus hombros y todos fuimos al sótano del Señor.

Aquel lugar era peor que el infierno.

Era un lugar de ritos. Había cuerpos despedazados por todo el lugar, el olor a sangre fresca, era terrible y nauseabundo. Las imágenes, los dibujos todo eso hacía tétrico aquel sótano que parecía mucho más grande que la misma casa que estaba por encima de nosotros. Pude divisar entre la cortina de lagrimas, como en la mesa del ritual estaba el cuerpo ya inerte de la esposa de aquel hombre, y como a lo lejos estaban los cuerpos de los demás sirvientes, desmembrados y sin vida.

Quitaron el cuerpo de la mujer y sobre aquella cama llena de pecado y sangre acostaron a mi hermano semi consciente.

-Rin…-susurraba- Rin…

-Len…-susurré haciéndome un poco de daño con la navaja que tenía en mi garganta.

-¡Cállense!- grito el señor.- Esther. Átala.

-Sí señor.

Entonces, una mujer –solo lo supe por el nombre- me tomo comenzó a amordazarme y a quitarme mi ropa de noche, dejándome en ropa interior. Me miro con extremada lujuria, me sentía asustada por lo que nos pudieran hacer. Cuando retiro mis ropas, me toco de una forma muy sugestiva que me sentí sucia, demasiado sucia. ¿Qué nos iba a suceder? Mis manos las ató a un palo que colgaba de la pared, dejándome a merced de todos ellos, con los brazos estirados hacia arriba. Estaba completamente inmóvil, sin poder hablar, ni gritar y sobre todo sin poder ir y proteger a mi gemelo que estaba siendo desnudado por aquel horrible hombre.

Jamás había visto a mi hermano desnudo, su cuerpo era bello, digno de un chico de quince años; pero lo que estaba observando en ese momento, no era el cuerpo de mi hermano. Solo era una persona más, golpeada y a punto de ser ultrajada por esa docena de personas que se encontraban ahí. Len poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la consciencia y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Tres hombres lo voltearon y lo dejaron completamente indefenso en posición de cuatro patas. Aquel maldito hombre, dueño de ese lugar, dueño de nosotros, dueño de aquella putrefacta maldad, comenzó a bajarse los pantalones para poder poseer a mi hermano.

Yo comencé a gritar pero mis gritos eran acallados por la mordaza en mi boca. Aquella mujer que me había atado me soltó una bofetada para que me callara. Solo pude llorar de rabia e impotencia. Desvié la mirada, no quería ser testigo del martirio de Len, pero aquella horrible mujer, tomo mi rostro y me obligo a ver, como uno por uno, mujeres y hombres hacían de Len su juguete sexual, complaciéndose ellos, y lastimando a mi querido hermano. Una vez que se cansaron de jugar con él, lo amarraron y lo colocaron en la misma posición que a mí pero del otro lado de la mesa. Entonces todas sus miradas llenas de libido recayeron en mi persona. Me estremecí. Sabía lo que venía. No sabía si podía soportar aquel infierno en carne propia.

Len, trato de enfocar su vista en mi, trato de hablar pero estaba demasiado lastimado, su boca estaba algo lacerada por todo lo que había sido obligado a hacer y su cuerpo, sangraba demasiado. Quizás… Quizás moriría. Traté de armarme de valor. Cuando me posicionaron en la cama, me quitaron la poca ropa que tenía y el maldito hombre se relamió los labios sedientos de más. Entre lagrimas susurré plegarias porque Dios nos ayudará, porque alguien de ellos tuviera un poco de piedad hacía nosotros.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- susurré asustada.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque son el ejemplar perfecto para este tipo de rituales.- dijo el hombre colocándose encima de mi.- Porque… Gemelos como ustedes, son difíciles de encontrar. Y se tienen que aprovechar…

-¡Cerdo!- le grité. El solo sonrió. Entonces le escupí el rostro.

Me abofeteo fuertemente que me rompió el labio inferior. Había comenzado el martirio.

-¡Rin!- dijo Len sin fuerzas.- Dejen… déjenla…

No supe que fue de Len. Solo consciente del maldito dolor, de aquellos intrusos que utilizaban mi cuerpo a su placer, mi boca siendo prisionera de todos sus asquerosos deseos, mi cuerpo siendo un vulgar juguete para complacerlos hasta que alcanzaran la cúspide del placer. Mis cuerdas vocales no funcionaban muy bien, estaban lastimadas y además, no tenía ganas de protestar. Podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de rabia de Len. Pero mi vista ya no podía enfocarla, solo sentía como mis parpados ardían y como mis ojos quería cerrarse, sentía como mi mente me pedía a gritos perderme en ese pozo oscuro llamado inconsciencia.

Pero jamás pude lograr eso, ya que los malditos bastardos me mantenían despierta a base de golpes o uno que otro mordisco, pellizco o corte. Cuando culminaron conmigo, todos se vistieron y de uno por uno fueron saliendo de aquel lugar. Yo ya sin fuerzas observe a Len, estaba tirado en otro lado del enorme sótano con una cadena en su cuello. Amarrado como un vil animal salvaje.

-Len...-susurré, pero en mi susurro un chorro de sangre salió. No me asusté ¿Qué podía ser peor?

-Rin…

El dueño de aquella casa y de ese espantoso lugar, se mofo de nosotros, tratando de comunicarnos y de darnos una estúpida y falsa esperanza. Me bajo de la mesa tomándome de mis cortos cabellos y sin fuerzas para gritar solo hice una mueca de dolor, me deje arrastrar por aquel i hombre y al igual que a mi gemelo me encadeno por el cuello, dejándome cerca de él.

-Queridos niños…-susurró con perversión- Descansen.

Dicho esto, subió aquellos escalones y cerró la puerta dejándonos completamente a oscuras.

No pude evitarlo más y me solté a llorar como la vez en que habían matado a mamá. Lloraba desconsoladamente, mis manos laceradas cubrían mi rostro tratando de detener esas tristes y amargas lágrimas de dolor y odio. Nos habían violado a ambos y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más seríamos prisioneros de esas horribles personas. Sentí como Len se movía lentamente entre la oscura y fría habitación, después pude sentir su mano cálida y húmeda en mi pie desnudo. Mi llanto cesó y ahora solo eran bajas sollozos, cuando las cálidas manos de él tocaron mis brazos, me lance sobre su cuerpo desnudo, abrazándolo fuertemente queriendo fundirme con él para ser solo una persona.

-¿Por qué, porque nos hacen esto?- lloraba en su pecho desnudo.

-No lo sé…-susurraba con voz quebrada y distante.- No tengo la menor idea…

-No hemos hecho nada malo… yo... yo… tengo miedo… Len…

-Ya, ya…-decía acariciando mi cabello.- Ya mi pequeño colibrí. Todo terminará pronto.

Entendí a la perfección el significado de sus palabras. Era obvio de esperar que ambos moriríamos ese mismo día a manos de aquellos salvajes que se hacían llamar seres humanos. No me asuste por el sentido de las palabras de mi hermano. Al contrario, me sentí un poco aliviada. En la oscura habitación, ambos nos abrazamos con fuerza, llego el momento en que los dos dejamos de llorar y nos quedamos dormidos, tratando de mantener el poco calor con nuestros cuerpos.

Pasamos días en aquel horrible infierno.

Pensamos que nuestra existencia se vería finiquitada de inmediato, pero no; nunca sucedió eso que tanto anhelábamos. Ellos regresaban cada tercer noche, para repetir lo que la primera vez hicieron con ambos. Nos utilizaban, maltrataban, golpeaban y se mofaban de nosotros. No tendíamos cuál era el propósito de todo eso, pero la verdad ya nos hacíamos a la idea de que esto duraría… por siempre. Jamás respondieron a las preguntas que les hacía yo. Len nunca más volvió a protestar, solo se dejaba mangonear como ellos querían. Me decepcione de mi hermano.

¿Había perdido ya la voluntad de defenderse? ¿Se había dejado caer en aquel abismo? De los dos, era la única que aún mantenía la esperanza de que pronto terminara todo esto. Y tomarías venganza. Sí, porque lo único que me mantenía viva eran esos deseos de despedazarlos a todos ellos, y hacerlos sufrir como ellos lo hacían con nosotros. Creo que pasaron meses desde aquel fatídico día en el que nos encontramos perdidos en aquel bajo sótano, pasaron meses desde la vez que comencé a armar un "plan" para poder escapar; pero sinceramente. ¿Cuántas posibilidades teníamos de hacerlo? Muy pocas. No. De hecho sería un milagro si salíamos vivos de está.

-¡Hermanos míos!- hablo el dueño de la casa.- Ha llegado el día en que nuestros queridos niños deben de ser sacrificados.

Se escucharon murmullos y suspiros de excitación. Ambos estábamos encadenados por el cuello, en el rincón, esperando lo peor. Volteé a ver a Len, el tenía la cabeza entre las piernas, quizás estaba pensando o se estaba preparando para morir. Su cabello había creció un poco y le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros, por mi parte, mi cabello me llegaba a media espalda ya. En ese momento Len volteo a verme y un brillo extraño cruzo por sus ojos. Eso era una señal. Me observo por unos minutos y sonrió. Me sonrió cálidamente, como aquellas veces que quería decirme "Tranquila, todo estará bien, te lo juro" Me grabe a fuego esa sonrisa de Len en mi mente, porque no sabía si volvería a verla. Olvide por completo el estúpido discurso de aquel hombre y sus subordinados. Solo fui consciente de ellos una vez más, cuando tomaron a Len y lo llevaron a aquella cama de metal.

Mis ojos observaban horrorizada, como acostaban a mi hermano y con la cadena en su cuello, la colocaban a la cabecera de esa mesa, dejándolo inmóvil de su parte superior de su cuerpo. Len volteo a verme y me sonrió. ¿Estaba tramando algo?

Rápidamente mi vista recorrió el lugar, teniendo en cuenta las cosas que había ahí. Las antorchas en las paredes y una pequeña hacha que siempre traía una mujer que acompañaba muy de cerca al Señor. La cadena era lo suficientemente larga para poder tomar una antorcha, pero para quitarle el hacha a esa mujer era difícil. Tendría que golpearla con todas mis fuerzas para que soltara el hacha. Pero aun así dudaba mucho de sí podría sacar fuerzas.

-¡Hermanos! ¡Comencemos con este sacrificio!

Todos empezaron a hablar y a recitar algunos canticos en una letra desconocida… quizás latín, no sabría decir, pero era extraña la lengua. Mis ojos observaban la escena, veía como el hombre levantaba sus manos juntas sosteniendo aquel largo y afilado cuchillo en dirección al vientre de mi hermano.

-¡NO!-grité- ¡LEEN!

Y sin poder evitarlo, me levante y corrí lo más rápido que pude, mi hermano reacciono y con las piernas golpeo al hombre en el rostro tirando al instante. Los demás quedaron atónitos, y empezó a embargarlos el pánico, la mujer que sostenía el hacha corrió en dirección a Len para córtale la cabeza de un tajo, pero yo pude alcanzar la antorcha y se lancé, pegándole directamente en la cabeza. El fuego pronto comenzó a expandirse por el sótano y los demás presentes comenzaron a salir presas del pánico. Que patético, eran demasiado rudos y fuertes cuando sus víctimas eran sometidas y hacían lo que ellos querían, pero cuando la víctima ahora era el que los sometían se volvían personas indefensas. Patético.

Aún con el hacha en mis manos, y con todas las fuerzas que tenía golpee varías veces la cadena hasta que esta se rompió. Una vez en libertad traté de enfocar mi vista en Len que seguía acostado tratando de zafarse.

-¡Rin, ayúdame!

-¡Len!-grite, corrí a la mesa y lo vi, estaba asustado, muy asustado.- Te salvaré.

-Rin…-dijo con ojos llorosos, después su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de horror.- ¡Cuidado Rin!

Al momento de voltear, sentí como algo fuerte y frio había golpeado mi rostro, caí de bruces al suelo cerca de las llamas algo desorientada, la boca manaba demasiada sangre su sabor metálico me mareaba, tratando de recuperar la orientación, voltee a ver la mesa y vi como mi hermano aun prisionero de esa mesa, luchaba como podía con aquel hombre al que él había dejado inconsciente por un tiempo.

-¡Muere!- grito el hombre-¡Muere!

-¡Len, Len, LEN!- grité. Me puse de pie, y sosteniendo el hacha en mis manos, camine lento hacía la mesa, mi equilibrio era algo torpe, pero con mi mayor esfuerzo tenía que llegar a salvar a mi hermano. A escasos metros, pude divisar a través de las fuertes llamas, como el arma que traía el señor, se enterró en el cuerpo de mi hermano. Quedé paralizada, Len soltó un grito desgarrador y su boca comenzó a lanzar borbotones de sangre. Aquel hombre con la mirada perdida se reía a carcajadas pensando que todo había terminado. Que equivocado estaba.

-¡Bastardo!- grite. Con la adrenalina a flor de piel corrí hacia él y le di un fuerte machetazo en la espalda, el hombre cayó de rodillas, gritando de dolor. Ladeo la cabeza para poder verme pero yo solo atine a golpearle con mi pie desnudo en su rostro, lo deje inconsciente, después con el horror más grande que pudiera haberme invadido, vi a mi hermano. Con sus manos delgadas trataba de detener la herida. Su mirada comenzaba a perderse. Quedé impactada, Len no podía morir, no aquí, no ahora. Reaccionando, tomé de nuevo el hacha y golpee varias veces la cadena con fuerza hasta que esta se rompió. Tome a Len en brazos y caminamos como pudimos hacía la salida, el fuego era mucho más intenso y esperanzada quería que aquel bastardo muriera presa del fuego al igual que aquella golfa que era como la guardaespaldas de él.

-Rin…R...Ri...Rin…-balbuceaba Len.

-Cállate.- dije con tono frío.- Si hablas vas a morir.

El quedo en silencio, mientras caminábamos desnudos por las escaleras, pedía a Dios por que al salir de ese espantoso lugar encontráramos a alguien en la calle y nos ayudará, se apiadara de nosotros y salvará a mi hermano. A escasos centímetros de la puerta, encontré unos abrigos tirados, deje a Len recargado de la pared y corrí por ellos, me puse uno y el otro se lo coloqué a Len, una vez afuera en la calle fría y oscura, comencé a buscar desesperada a una persona que nos ayudará o algún lugar en el que pudieran salvar a mi hermano. Pero las calles estaban desiertas que daban miedo. No había ni un alma en pena por aquellas calles frías y solitarias de Londres.

El fuego comenzó a consumir aquella casa a nuestras espaldas, haciendo una enorme fogata con ella. Nos alejamos como pudimos del lugar y comenzamos a vagar por calles y callejones hasta que no pudimos más. Nos detuvimos un momento, pero Len se desplomo en el suelo, vomitando sangre y gritando de dolor, su herida, emanaba demasiada sangre. Estaba empeorando… Él... Estaba muriendo. Nos sentamos en el gélido frío y nos recargamos en una pared, le quite el abrigo y lo abrace, dándole algo de calor con mi cuerpo, el abrigo lo puse sobre nosotros para que nos tapara algo. Len me abrazo como pudo y se acurruco en mi pecho desnudo. Cerró los ojos y su respiración comenzó a ser irregular.

-R…Ri…Rin…-balbuceo.

-Len, aquí estoy.- dije con tristeza.- Todo estará bien…

-Quizás… no sobreviva… tú…

-Cállate.- le dije.- Tú no puedes morir, no aún, tienes que estar aquí conmigo…

-Hay mi pequeño colibrí…-tosió sangre.- Te quiero mucho Rin…

-Len, cállate, pronto estaremos a salvo.- las lagrimas ya no me dejaban ver, pero no importaba.

-Rin…-subió su mano llena de sangre y acaricio mi mejilla, su mano estaba completamente fría.- Te quiero… Tienes que vivir.

-¿Len? ¿Len?- ya no hablaba y sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya no podía sentir su respiración.- ¡Len! ¡Maldita sea despierta!- comencé a gritar y a zarandearlo.- ¡No Len, no mueras! ¡DESPIERTA!

Lloraba desconsoladamente, ahora estaba sola, mis padres habían muerto, mi hermano estaba en mis brazos desangrado y yo estaba sola y desprotegida.

¿Por qué me odias Dios?

-Es inútil.- dijo una voz femenina.- Ya está muerto. Debes dejarlo.

-No…-susurré sin importarme quien fuera.- No lo dejaré.

-tienes que dejarlo o tu también morirás.

-Eso quiero.- decía abrazando más fuerte el cuerpo de Len sin vida.- Quiero morir con él.

-Tsk- hubo un silencio y después habló.- Kaito, llévala, ella puede servirnos mucho.

-_Yes, Madame_- contesto una voz masculina demasiado joven.

-¿qué?

No me dio tiempo de protestar ya que un chico de cabellos azules se me acerco y comenzó a forcejear conmigo, tratando de alejarme del cuerpo de mi gemelo. Comencé a patalear y tirar golpes pero todo fue en vano, estaba demasiado débil, y la fuerza de ese chico era mucho más superior a la mía. Me iban a separar de Len.

-¡No, déjame, quiero a mi hermano! ¡Len! ¡Len!- le llamaba como si fuera a resucitar y ayudarme.

-No tiene caso que te niegues.- dijo con seriedad.- Ella tarde o temprano te tendrá.

Me quede callada y deje de moverme. Tenía razón, en cualquier momento podía encontrarme aquella mujer, ya que no tenía a ningún lugar que ir, el frio en mi cuerpo, me había hecho insensible en ese momento, por lo que disfrute plenamente cuando un saco me cubrió el cuerpo. Era el saco de ese chico. Bueno, no importaba realmente, me tomo de los hombros y me dirigió a la salida de ese horrible callejón. A mis espaldas quedo el cuerpo muerto de mi hermano. Olvidado. Por siempre.

-Bienvenida, querida.- dijo es mujer, nos acercamos a un coche de los más nuevos de esa época, él chico que respondió al nombre de Kaito nos abrió la puerta y se inclino cuando ella entro.- Vamos.- habló con firmeza.

Miré al chico de cabello azul. El volteo a verme de reojo y asintió lentamente. Suspire. No tenía elección.

"_Vengaré tu muerte Len. Lo haré, para eso viviré y te juro que tu no habrás muerto en vano, pagaran."_

Pensé para mis adentros, cerré mis manos en forma de puños y entré a ese lujoso coche. Y sin saberlo había ido a parar a un lugar parecido del cuál había salido.

Esa noche, en la que aquella mujer me había recogido, no sabía que iba a ser de mí, solo fui consciente de que mi hermano muerto se quedo en ese callejón a pudrirse, sin tener un entierro digno, sin poder llorarle como Dios mandaba. Solo tenía en la cabeza la palabra Venganza. Iba a obtener venganza a como diera lugar.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que ella, Madame Kelly se había "apiadado" de mí. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que yo había dejado de ser Rin, el pequeño Colibrí de Len, para ahora ser Yuki. Yuki, una asesina a sueldo.

Lo cierto era que Madame Kelly, era una mujer con la mente… algo retorcida. Ella creía que debíamos de limpiar las calles de Londres y si era posible de todo el continente; ya que la sociedad de esta época había cambiado demasiado a la que ella había conocido. Lo curioso, es que yo veía a la sociedad igual: Cruel, sádica y sin remordimientos. Madame Kelly tenía una especie de "Agencia" En donde entrenaba a todos sus protegidos. Sí, todos nosotros éramos los protegidos de esa mujer. El pago que obteníamos venía recayendo a ese lugar y a manos de ella, siendo nuestra dueña completamente. El lugar era una casa victoriana a las afueras de Londres, en donde nosotros sus protegidos podíamos entrenar tranquilamente. Éramos pocos. En total éramos doce asesinos, y ella. Yo era de la segunda generación que ella había adoptado. El primero de todos nosotros fue Kaito Shion con otros chicos. Aquel chico de cabellos azules que me había alejado de mi hermano por siempre.

Los doce asesinos que estábamos ahí, todo teníamos los mismos fines y los mismos sentimientos: Odio y Venganza a como diera lugar. Madame Kelly, nos había puesto un sobrenombre a la mayoría de todos, ya que nuestro verdadero nombre tenía que ser secreto ante el mundo; pero entre nosotros –como ella había dicho- debíamos de tenernos confianza y cuidarnos como una familia. ¿Familia? Eso no existía aquí, a lo más que llegábamos a ser era a… amigos, creo. No, ni eso, simples conocidos.

Prima, Sonika, Miki, Luka, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Luki, Piko, V (vi) y yo, éramos los doce protegidos de Madame Kelly. Kaito, Gakupo, V y Sonika eran los de la primera generación, la mayoría de ellos tenían no más de veintidós años. Los de la segunda generación éramos Luka, Lily, Kiyoteru y Yo todos nosotros teníamos entre diecisiete y diecinueve años. Y los de la última generación que eran mucho más chicos eran Piko, Luki, Miki y Prima, ellos casi todos andaban entre los doce y catorce, solo Luki que tenía dieciséis. Nosotros éramos "la Familia" Nadie sabía lo que hacíamos, y la población londinense pensaba que éramos huérfanos protegidos de aquella bella mujer rica y bondadosa. Ja, bondadosa sobre todo.

Cuando llegue a ese lugar era una inocente chica de quince años, que había sido violada, ultrajada, maltratada y humillada a más no poder y sin mencionar que habían asesinado a su gemelo Len. Cuando llegue ahí Kaito fue mi maestro, por decirlo así, él en ese entonces tenía dieciséis, era un año mayor que yo, pero ya tenía demasiada experiencia en esto. Él fue mi maestro principal, ya que los otros tres Sonika, Gakupo y V eran secundarios. Fui la primera de la segunda generación y por lo tanto el entrenamiento era mucho más rudo. Peleaba con ellos, me enseñaron a utilizar desde las katanas hasta los revolvers de ese tiempo, me enseñaron a hacer bombas, escabullirme, a ser una sombra a fusionarme con la oscuridad y utilizar el miedo para controlar a las personas. Durante esos cuatro años, me había vuelto muy frívola, desalmada y sangrienta, no era ni la sombra de la Rin que en algunas veces existió, fue por eso que mi apodo fue Yuki. Porque era mucho más fría que la nieve, además de que mi piel blanca era increíble y mi mirada destilaba crueldad y frialdad.

Según Madame Kelly yo era su mejor protegida, y la favorita. Porque había aprendido algo que los demás no. Cualquier cosa que pudiera estar en mis manos, lo convertía en un arma mortal para mi enemigo. Cualquier cosa. Los demás podían hacer eso, pero con cosas peligrosas. Yo no, yo utilizaba todo mi medio como arma, todo mi entorno, todo mi universo era un arma. Y eso a Madame Kelly le fascinaba.

A mí me daba igual, no estaba para nada interesada en si Madame Kelly me amaba o no, igual con los demás. Creo que con la única persona que llegue a tener una relación de amistad fue con Kiyoteru, pero yo le decía Kiyo. Era la única sincera relación de amistad que pude tener con él, porque él me comprendía y no me juzgaba como los demás. Pero aún así, había cierta distancia entre nosotros.

Cada uno éramos contratados para matar desde políticos corruptos hasta sanguinarios asesinos que eran mandados a matarnos. Ese era nuestra labor, algunas veces viajábamos a otros países por petición de Madame Kelly. Y realizábamos lo mismo. Limpiábamos la basura.

Me había fastidiado de mi estancia con Madame Kelly, además, solo estaba ahí por un solo motivo: Venganza. Y durante mis cuatro años de estancia en aquella casa y en aquella organización e había dedicado a investigar a aquella casa, aquel hombre… y todos esos bastardos que habían sido cómplices de aquellos crueles actos. Y los había encontrado. Esos malditos seguían vivos, a través de mis contactos, me enteré de aquel al hombre que había atacado con el hacha había sobrevivido. Maldito. Ni si quiera se podía morir. Cuando por fin pude juntar todos los datos que necesita, decidí que era momento de irme de ese fétido lugar.

-Madame Kelly- dije entrando a su enorme despacho.

-Dime, querida que se te ofrece Yuki.- contesto con voz melosa

-Me voy.- dije mirándola a los ojos

-Oh, ¿Por qué tan repentina tu decisión?- comento con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Necesito cumplir una promesa que hice hace tiempo.

-Tsk- chisto- No tiene caso, _él_ está muerto.- dijo con desdén

-No importa.- conteste fríamente.- Me voy

Dicho esto di media vuelta para salir de su despacho, pero ella soltó una ligera sonrisa y hablo finalizando el tema.

-Regresaras, yo sé que regresarás.

No le hice caso, y me dirigí a mi habitación para recoger mis cosas.

Una vez ahí, me quite aquel estúpido uniforme que ella nos obligaba a usar dentro del lugar, era un uniforme gris, falda –las mujeres- pantalón los hombres, camisa blanca chaleco gris los deje en algún lugar perdido de aquella habitación y me puse mi ropa "de trabajo" Consistía en un pequeño vestido estilo kimono color rojo sangre, por la espalda de ataba con unas tiras y desde el pecho hasta la parte de la abertura en mi muslo cruzaba una línea bordada de dorado con botones del mismo, del costado izquierdo tenía diferentes bordados color negro y plateado el vestido era corto me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Me puse mis mayas blancas que tapaban más de la pierna y llegaban hasta la mitad de mi muslo; me calcé mis zapatillas de piso, parecidas a las de una bailarina de ballet color negras, con ellas me podía mover con total libertad. Y después continúe a colocarme mis preciadas armas en los lugares que debían de ir. Dos katanas las coloque a mis espaldas estás eran del tamaño perfecto de mi cuerpo, por lo cual se podían confundir con la espalda cuando traía encima una túnica. Me coloqué algunos cuchillos y navajas en un liguero que tenía en las dos piernas. En el escote de los pechos me coloque otros cuchillos y una vez lista me puse mi túnica blanca que cubría todo mi cuerpo de pies a cuello, las mangas eran largas por lo que no se vía si traía revolver o no. Camine fuera de la habitación y sin prestar atención a las miradas de los demás protegidos me dirigí a la salida.

-Cuídate Rin.- me dijo Kiyo en la entrada.

-Igual. Espero algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.- le dije sinceramente

El solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Salí de ese infernal lugar y comencé con mi cacería brutal. Mi primera víctima fue una condesa, de mucha fama por ser algo libertina, pero jamás se le encontró culpable de nada. Ella seguía –al igual que los demás- haciendo cultos y sacrificios pero en otros lugares. Cuando la encontré ella se encontraba en una reunión de damas de categoría. Entre y mate a todo mundo. Comenzando por los sirvientes. Me abrió el mayordomo de la anfitriona, le ensarte un cuchillo en el cuello, después fui por las mucamas, sirvientas, cocineros, etc. A todos los mate silenciosamente. Una vez matados, fui al salón principal y abrí las puertas de golpe.

-¿Qué te sucede chiquilla?- grito la dueña del lugar- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!- llamaba a su mayordomo muerto.

-Está muerto- dije con voz fría.

Todas me miraron con terror, ya que no habían notado la sangre que solo estaba en mi rostro, mis ropas estaban limpias. La mujer a la que iba a matar me miro con plasmado terror: Me había reconocido. Y ahora lloraba por su podrida alma. Subí a la mesa y comencé a caminar de manera lenta y tranquila con mi Takana en la mano, arrastrándola por la mesa.

-Yo… tú eres… tú eres…- susurraba siendo presa del miedo

-La misma…- decía cortando gargantas con mi Takana a diestra y siniestra siendo manchada por aquel brillante y esplendido líquido rojizo.-… de hace cuatro años.

-Perdóname…-lloraba.- Nunca fue mi intensión, tengo familia… Tengo hijos…

-¡Yo tenía un hermano! ¡Y más sin embargo lo sacrificaron!- dije llena de odio.- Ahora es momento de que goces lo que él hace tiempo gozo…-dije al borde de la locura.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, torturándola llevándola al borde de la locura y de la muerte, jugando con su miserable vida, quizás fue hasta que me aburrí de ella y decidí partirla en dos. Si, quizás fue eso.

Así uno a uno fueron muriendo, quince veces mate, pero no maté a quince personas. En total fueron superadas a las ciento cincuenta. A uno de los malditos que había sido testigo de aquella cruel noche, tuve que matarlo junto con ciento de personas, ya que se encontraba en una fiesta y la fiesta duraría tiempo. Y lo que yo no tenía era tiempo. Decidí matarlos a todos. Total, quizás todos eran de la misma calaña que él. Todo fue tan rápido y sencillo con colocar algunas bombas y hacer explotar el lugar. Sin más ni más.

Con el paso del tiempo, se hizo notar en los periódicos que mucha gente de la "alta sociedad" estaba siendo asesina por causas extrañas y que el asesino era tan bueno que no se encontraba ninguna pista sobre su identidad o su paradero. Tuvieron que pedir la ayuda de Scotland Yard, pero ni aún con ellos pudieron dar conmigo. Pasado el tiempo por fin había eliminado a casi todos los de la lista; solo me faltaba uno y el más importante de todos: El Señor. Lo cierto era que su nombre para mi ere irrelevante y solo lo recordaba como "El señor" y con eso tenía más que suficiente. Descubrí que él seguía haciendo ritos en su nueva mansión. Había reclutado a nueva gente y ahora tenía aprendices. Patético del ser humano.

El día que los ataque, estaban haciendo un ritual generoso.

Llegue a su mansión, vestida con mí ya conocido kimono corto, mis mayas y aquella bata con mangas largas que cubría mi espalda y mis espadas y algunas armas. Tranquilamente toqué el timbre y me abrió una mujer. Era el ama de llaves.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo abriendo la puerta.-

-¿Esta el señor?- pregunté.

-Sí pero ahora…

No le di tiempo y le ensarte un cuchillo en la frente. Murió al instante.

Y como lo hice en un pasado fui tras cada uno de los sirvientes de esa casa, matándolos en silencio. Después revise todas las habitaciones, y me topé con algo que jamás imagine: Dos niños de siete años y cinco jugando tranquilamente a los cochecitos. Al verme manchada de sangre comenzaron a llorar siendo presas del pánico. Les sonreí.

-Denle las gracias al bastardo de su padre.- susurré y los maté lo más rápido que pude.

En otra de las habitaciones, encontré a la mujer de él. A ella la desoye y la corte en pedazos. Al fin y al cabo todo esto dejaría de existir. Cuando por fin acabe con todo el mundo, regrese hacía mi destino y fui a donde suponía que aquel hombre estaría. En el sótano. Al abrir la puerta sentí el hedor de podredumbre y escuche claramente aquellos susurros de canticos y plegarias. Saque mis dos takanas y comencé a bajar lenta y sigilosamente por las escaleras. Cuando estuve al final de ellas, observe que aquel sótano era mucho más grande y espacioso que en el que nos encerró hace cuatro años. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba una sección de tortura, con diferentes mobiliarios e instrumentos para hacer sufrir; del lado derecho había una escalera la cuál te llevaba a las "jaulas" en donde pude distinguir había varia gente ahí. En frente se encontraban bancas con retratos, velas y cosas a exhibir y en el centro, la típica mesa de metal para el sacrificio.

Deje de admirar el lugar y decidí hacer mi trabajo. Estuve a espaldas del hombre y todos los devotos callaron repentinamente al notar mi presencia. Golpeé al hombre fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente, muchos trataron de atacarme, pero fui mucho más rápida que ellos, les lance navajas y cuchillos lastimándolos temporalmente o matándolos al instante. Al hombre lo encadene y observe la mirada triste y asustada de un chico de cabello aguamarino; que al igual que Len se encontraba encadenado por el cuello. Lo ignoré. Y fui a matar a los demás. Fue rápido, así que no hubo demasiada diversión. Cuando por fin termine con ellos, arrastré al hombre hasta la sala de torturas y lo torture por un tiempo indefinido.

-¡Déjame vivir!- gritaba, yo solo me limitaba a lastimarlo más.- ¡maldita perra, muérete!

-El que va a morir serás tú.- decía mientras tomaba una lámpara de aceite y se la tiraba encima haciendo que el hombre ardiera en llamas al instante.

Sus gritos de dolor y terror eran música para mis oídos y solo disfrute de aquel terrible sonido, tire las demás lámparas provocando un incendio y asegurándome de que nadie más estuviera vivo. El chico que había estado en la mesa ya se encontraba muerto y presa de las llamas del fuego. Lo lamente poco. Pero no importo. Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a salir y sellar por fin la venganza que por cuatro años me propuse los gritos de las personas que se encontraban encerradas llamaron mi atención.

-¡ayúdanos!-gritaban todos.- ¡Ayuda!

Baje las escaleras que conducían a ese lugar y mire sorprendida a todos esos chicos. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran gemelos. En cada jaula se encontraba una pareja de gemelos. La primera tenía a una chica de cabellos color aguamarina –la gemela del chico de la mesa.- lloraba porque sabía que su hermano había muerto. La siguiente contenía a dos pelirrojos con ojos violetas un chico y una chica de unos aproximadamente quince años; La otra pareja eran unos castaños con ojos cafés no pasaban los seis años y finalmente, algo que llamo terriblemente mi atención fue esa pareja de gemelos, rubios, ojos azules… Demasiado similares a Len y a Mí.

Comprendí que aquel hombre había quedado obsesionado con nosotros y por eso asesinaba gemelos y para finalizar –y tratar de borrar su error.- tenía que matar a estos gemelos similares a nosotros. Los mire a todos y cada uno de ellos lloraba de felicidad.

-Ayúdanos, por favor.- decía la chica de cabellos castaños.

-¡por favor!- estiraba su mano a través de los barrotes el chico de cabellos rubios.

-¡Dios nos ha enviado un ángel!- grito la chica de cabellos rojizos.- ¿has venido a salvarnos cierto?- dijo con esperanza.

Miré a todos y suspire.

-La salvación no existe.- dije tajante.

-¿Qué?-dijeron incrédulo.-

Me aleje poco a poco escuchando sus gritos de terror y de dolor.

-¡Regresa! ¡No te vayas! ¡AYUDANOS!

Hice caso omiso y Salí del lugar, viendo a lo lejos como se consumía. Una vez que la gran mansión no pudo ser salvada por la policía ni los bomberos sonreí victoriosa.

-La venganza ha sido finiquitada Len…-susurré al aire.

Atrás de mí un coche se estaciono. No volteé. Sabía quién era. Deje tirado en el suelo todas las armas que traía y solo me deje cobijar por aquel saco negro que traía él.

-¿Vas a regresar?- pregunto con su cálida voz.

-No tengo a otro lugar a donde ir.

-Bienvenida de nuevo.- susurró.

Me adentré en el coche y avanzo lentamente, miré a mi anfitriona. Ella sonreía completamente excitada de tenerme de vuelta. Me limite a mirar a Kiyoteru y suspiré, ella tomando de su copa aquel fuerte whisky hablo con malicia.

-Sabía que regresaría a mi… Mi princesa Rota.

No tenía a donde ir. Y ahora lo único que sabía hacer, era matar. La felicidad que yo alguna vez llegue a añorar de pequeña se había esfumado el día que a mi hermano y a mí nos hicieron presos. La sed de venganza no se borro cuando mate a aquel hombre, al contrario se había hecho mucho más intensa. Y había olvidado lo que era ser feliz.

Ahora, Ahora solo era una maquina de matar.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola Querido Lector!<em>

_(bostezo) Es de madrugada y yo por aquí. Bueno, este fic lo tenía desde hace tiempo pero no estaba terminado. Pero aquí esta. Disculpa si tiene faltas de ortografía, pero la lo último lo hice sin ver el teclado xD._

_¿Es demasiado triste no? Pobre Len T-T yo lo adoro y sin embargo lo mate D:_

_Bueno, tu opinión es muy importante. Si tienes algo que decir. Pícale al botón del Review._

_¡nos leemos!_

_Andyy'_


End file.
